


trial run

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius developes a new design for restraints. Sinara helps test them.





	trial run

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square: improvised sex toys

Sinara looks over the brackets she’s set up for the showing of their Inhumans the next week, finally satisfied with the result. There’s a good chance two of them will get injured badly enough that she’ll have to put them down, but they’re not the really good merchandise, and it will fetch a better price on their opponents.

She sets the tablet aside as she gets to her feet, stretching a little after spending too long seated.“Almost done?”

“Almost.” Kasius doesn’t glance up from his work. They want to get a few test runs in with his newest invention before their guests arrive, lest they embarrass themselves with faulty restraints, so he really has to finish them soon.“Give me a minute.”

She nods, undoing her braid and brushing her hair out with her fingers as she watches him fiddle with his tools. She wonders, as she does often, how he can stand the heat of the small, precise welding torch, when she’s just about comfortable in a t-shirt and shorts that go barely an inch down her legs.

“Got it,”Kasius says, his smile bright as he takes off his goggles and gloves.“Want to give them a try?”

She only rolls her eyes and holds out a hand for him to toss them to her. Of course she wants to try. She’s surprised at the smooth, cool, rather pliable substance as she catches it. Then it winds around her wrist and hardens.

Sinara lets out a low whistle.“Easy application, that’s good. Some of them do put up a fight.” She grimaces at recollecting how much contact it requires to contain certain Terrans. They’re easy to beat, yes, but she rather limits touching them to when it is absolutely necessary, filthy things that they are. It’s the main reason she wears her gloves in the heat of the Lighthouse. She raises her free hand.“Where’s the counterpart?”

Kasius crosses over to her, throwing the other half of the restraints as he goes.

It clicks into places as the first has done, her wrists snapping together. She pulls hard but there is no give.

“And?”Kasius prompts, head tilted and eyeing her curiously.

“They hold well,”she says. She raises her bound hands to take a proper look; the material looks as if it never even was in separate pieces now.“But there’s nowhere to grab hold or attach a lead. Are we still expected to grab the filth directly?”

There is a sudden tug at her wrists and she stumbles forward, Kasius there to steady her in the blink of an eye. He smiles at her sheepishly.“Sorry. I should have warned you.”

“You should have.” She brushes a kiss across his lips to assure him she’s not angry with him. He does get lost in excitement with his new inventions, the sweet fool. But they’re usually quite good, so she can’t blame him.“Let’s see if I can fight it when I know you’re going to do it.”

His hands leave her hips and he takes a step back to observe.

It’s odd, fighting against the invisible force, no enemy to unbalance in turn, no tells to know what direction she’s about to be dragged because there’s no one there to reveal themselves with minute twitches.

She’s just about to compliment him on the device when he abruptly changes tracks, the cuffs pulling her wrists towards her ankles.

“Very funny, Kasius,”she snaps as haughtily as she can manage with her ass in the air.

“Perhaps not funny, exactly,”he relents, stepping close behind her, one hand caressing her ass.“But I am enjoying the view.”

The pull on her wrists stops; she straightens up and turns to face him.“So they work pretty well. Are we done?”

“Done testing them, yes.” His fingers settle at the hem of her shorts.“However, I don’t think I’ll take them off quite yet.”

He pulls her closer, her arms trapped between their bodies, and she smiles into his kiss. He’s half-hard already and she palms him through his pants.

“I like having you at my mercy,”he says as he breaks the kiss, voice almost a growl, going right to her core.

She shifts to press closer against him, kissing his neck and then nibbling at his earlobe.“You do know I could still kick your ass, yes?”

“Spoilsport,”he says. He does not refute her assertion, they both know she’s right.

She barely has time to be surprised when her wrists are no longer held together when they’re already clicking into place again, arms behind her back this time.

Kasius only smiles at her glare, trailing his hands up her side under her shirt.“And how about now, dear?”

His thumbs brush the underside of her breasts, and she’s glad she never wears a bra in their quarters, his soft touch sending a tingle down her spine.

“If I tell that takes all the surprise out of it,”she says, voice low and full of promise.“Why don’t you just risk it?”

He kisses her instead of answering, deep and slow, one hand tangling in her hair, the other at her breast. She wants to touch him, or maybe herself, but of course she can’t so she presses closer against him, the kiss becoming more heated.

She barely registers they’re moving across the room until he lets go of her to sink into an armchair, tugging her so she stands between his legs, leaning down to suck a mark into the soft skin exposed where her shirt has ridden up. His hands are idly caressing her legs and he doesn’t seem in a hurry to get her out of her clothes, tongue tracing along her belly teasingly.

“Kasius,”she reprimands. It comes out a little whiny, and he chuckles, so she adds,“I can’t use my damn hands so maybe do something worthwhile with yours.”

He looks up at her and tuts.“Very bossy for someone in cuffs. Do I need to break a gag out, too?”

He obliges anyway, not bothering with unbuttoning her shirt, sending the buttons flying as he yanks it open instead. Then his mouth is on her, sucking a hardened nipple, hand coming up to roll the other between thumb and forefinger.

She arches into his touch but isn’t about to admit defeat so easily.“I can’t believe you ruined my shirt.”

“Buttons can be replaced,”he says, teeth dragging across her sensitive skin lightly.“And that is my shirt, anyway.”

“Ah. That explains the hideous pattern,”Sinara replies, and then moans as he pinches her nipple a little harsher in retaliation. The bigger punishment is his mouth leaving her skin altogether.

“So much to say, and not one bit of it nice.” His disapproval would be more believable if he didn’t slide a hand between her legs as he said it. He cups her cheek with the hand not slowly stroking her slick folds.“I’m afraid trying to teach you manners is a lost cause.”

She nods, grinding down against his hand, desperate for friction, moaning as his fingers push into her, a few slow strokes all he lets her have before he withdraws his touch. He brings his hand up to trace a finger across her lips. It’s damp with her arousal and his eyes darken further as her tongue darts out to taste herself on his skin.

“Best to give that pretty little mouth something to do besides complain, I think,”he says. He leans back, eyes wandering along her body, hand releasing his cock from his pants and stroking himself slowly. She waits for him to say it, breathing heavy, thighs squeezed together in a poor attempt to get herself closer to release. He takes his time, finally meeting her eyes again.“On your knees.”

“Make me,”she says.

Though of course, he quite easily can. His stupid handcuffs work as disgustingly well as his inventions always tend to.

She struggles against it anyway, as a matter of principle, and Kasius is the one to wince when her knees hit the ground with a thud.

“Are you,”he starts, and then cuts himself off with a moan as she licks along the length of his cock slowly before sucking the tip into her mouth.

She drops back onto her heels, smiling up at him innocently.“You know, this would be much easier if I could use my hands.”

“It would be.” His voice is throaty with need but his eyes tell her it’s not enough even before he continues, his fingers carding through her hair.“But you’re always up for a challenge, love, aren’t you?”

He’s right; silly as she knows it is, she can still never turn down a challenge. Probably some sort of psychological defect she doesn’t care to examine, and certainly not right now.

She shifts slightly to get more comfortable and then takes the tip of his cock into her mouth, tongue dragging across his slit, already tasting precum.

So she proceeds to go as torturously slow as possible, kissing, licking, sucking, teasing, keeping him right at the edge until he’s begging, and then further until he’s reduced to wordless moaning, his fingers twisting in her hair, only just still on the right side of painful.

The sigh of relief he gives when she finally inches her way down his shaft is almost closer to a sob; she can’t help but chuckle at the desperate sound, well worth her arms beginning to ache from the awkward position they’re still in.

She just thinks that it’s really not that difficult to go without using her hands when he suddenly thrusts up into her mouth, pushing too deep, making her gag and pull away. His cock leaves her mouth with a wet, utterly obscene _pop._

“That’s why I usually hold your hips down,”she remarks, voice slightly raised to stop his profuse apologies, a small smile playing around her lips. He looks lovely, so unravelled.“Do you think you can control yourself? Or are you going to give up and let me use my hands?”

She phrases it that way because she knows exactly what answer it will get her.

“I can control myself,”he chokes out. He can barely even control his own voice.

But she is done playing with him, so he won’t have to keep control for long. She watches him as she takes him back into her mouth, his eyes closed, teeth digging into his lower lip, his abdomen shaking with the effort it costs him not to move. She could stare at him like that for hours, truly, but she’s not that cruel. Well, not in this, and not to him, anyway.

It only takes a few more strokes for him to come; she swallows and pulls back, pleased to see his eyes are still closed as he’s trying to catch his breath.

It takes a bit of maneuvering but then she has her bound hands in front of her body again. She straddles him, her arms around his neck and kisses him gently.

His smile is equally tender when the kiss ends, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as his settle on her hips.

He’s so dazed it takes him a few moments to realise something is wrong.“You could get your hands to the front this whole time?”

“I’m very bendy,”she says, nipping at his lower lip.

He chuckles, his mouth chasing after hers for another kiss.

Kisses and idle touches are all they share for a while as Kasius gathers himself, until the way she grinds against him makes his way through his pleasure-addled brain.

He slides a hand into her panties, stroking her. He could easily bring her apart like this but it doesn’t seem fair to hurry her release. He might be a terribly selfish man but not in this and not with her. He nuzzles at her neck.“Let’s see if my legs work again and I can get you to the bed.”

Sinara winds her legs around him as he gets up and they make it to the bed without a problem. He pulls her hands away from the nape of his neck and brings them to the headboard, the material of the cuffs instantly bonding to the metal.

Sinara gives an annoyed click of her tongue at the renewed confinement but doesn’t actually complain, especially when he kisses his way down her body and pulls her shorts and panties down.

“You don’t get to use your hands either,”she decides.

Kasius crosses his arms behind his back obediently and then brings his mouth against her.

She worries for a moment that he might pay her back in kind for her teasing but he clearly has something else in mind, pushing her over the edge quickly and then building up her pleasure again.

When she finally has to ask him to stop, overwrought and shaking, his mouth and chin are glistening with her arousal. He wipes the back of his hand across his face before crawling back up to sink down beside her, petting her hair and pressing soft kisses to her face and neck until she stops whimpering and starts breathing evenly.

Only then does he undo the cuffs, drawing in a sharp gasp.

Sinara looks at him askance and he moves her wrist into her line of sight. Her skin is rubbed sore, a few places even bleeding. She blinks at it numbly, not quite connecting what she’s looking at, still lost in her afterglow.

“You should have said something,”Kasius says, kissing first one wrist then the other, cupping her face, eyes wide and worried.“It didn’t want to hurt you. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t notice,”she mumbles, burying her face in the crook of his neck and winding her arms around his middle.“Doesn’t hurt.” She kisses his skin, slightly salty with sweat.“I’m fine. I like the cuffs, they’re good work.”

“I’ll make us a custom set,”he says, rubbing gentle circles on her back, not entirely convinced of her assurance, it seems.“Maybe a layer of silk for the inside so it won’t-”

“You can cut up my ugly shirt,”she suggests, and that gets him to laugh and relax about the matter.

“I think you said it’s hideous,”he says,“And still: It’s my shirt.”

She snuggles closer against him.“Fine, you can cut up your hideous shirt, then. But not now. Now I want to sleep and you’re too comfortable for me to let you go anywhere.”

“Wouldn’t dream of trying to get up,”Kasius assures her.

“Good.” She yawns heartily.“Because then I might have to cuff you to the bed.”

He drops a kiss onto the top of her head.“Any time you want, my love.”


End file.
